Carta al cabeza de balón
by Datyi
Summary: Una mañana Arnold recibe una carta en un sobre rosa y su contenido dentro de ella le hace comprender que nunca es bueno dejarse llevar por las apariencias y las actitudes que alguien puede llegar a tener para las demás personas.


**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Soy nueva y este es mi primer Fic, ojalá y sea de su agrado y por favor espero reviews para que me digan si les gustó o no o cualquier opinión, ya sea para darme tomatazos… ustedes me dirán :D**

**CARTA A MI AMADO CABEZA DE BALÓN.**

Arnold:

No comprendes nada, tú, que adoro con mi corazón, que me hace sufrir al no comprender nada…

Yo se que nunca seré como las chicas que tu adoras, chicas de bonita figura, hermosa sonrisa; parecidas a hermosas muñecas de esas que se encuentran atrás de una vitrina.

Yo se que por vestir _no tan femenina,_ te has de decepcionar. Pero si te dijera que hace mucho tiempo ya lo había intentado, ¿me creerías?

Y no hablo de una sola vez, no. Serian unas cuatro veces; dos en la secundaria y dos cuando éramos niños, porque, mí amado cabeza de balón, aun que sea difícil de creer yo he intentado el que me mires de la misma forma en que las mirabas a ellas y lo único que recibía de ti eran unas frases que mostraban tu preocupación. Pues pensabas que me encontraba enferma o si por asares de destino de nuevas cuentas había perdido la memoria como ese día en que pase de ser Helga a ser Hilda.

Pero no, lamento que te enteres por este medio que nunca fue así. Y los golpes, las frases hirientes, las peleas y las amenazas con la vieja Betsy eran siempre lo único que te hacían el mirarme, no como siempre he deseado, pero al menos una parte de tu mente siempre me pertenecía, y eso lograba hacer mi vida feliz y olvidar lo miserable que podía ser por culpa de esa familia que tengo…

Una familia que, aun que legalmente se conformaba de cuatro, siempre eran realmente tres.

Olga llegaba opacar mi existencia desde que tengo memoria y aun que por el momento aun le reprocho algunas cosas, se que llegará un día en que no será nunca mas así. Porque ella ha demostrado por momentos que me ama… me ama no solo como una hermana mayor ama a su _hermanita bebé_, sino como una madre ama a una hija.

Creo que de cierta forma, un día se levanto y notó todo los malos momentos que nuestros padres logran hacerme pasar. Y por ello agradeceré en un futuro el que me ayude con los gatos de la universidad y es por esto que recibes esta carta.

Me iré a Europa a estudiar y a vivir con Olga y antes de irme, quería dejar el ultimo rastro de un recuerdo en tu mente, ¿O era acaso el último suspiro de mi esperanza al creer que al verme de nuevas cuentas hermosa, notaras de repente que tú me amabas? ¿El notar que Cecil y Helga eran la misma persona y que por ello me mirarías a los ojos y me dirías que te agrado más de la cuenta?

Me duele el saber que no fue así… tú en lugar de alagar, solo me dabas palabras de desprecio al creer que jugaba con tu más bello recuerdo. Pero, aun que ese pensar me dañara una parte de mi se va feliz al saber que aun proteges esa noche del único San Valentín en el que pude estar contigo.

Y eso me hace irme sin remordimientos, sin miedos y sin reprocharte (aun que quisiera) el que nunca notaras que siempre estaba ahí para ti.

Así que deseo que seas feliz y encuentre la felicidad, aun que no sea a mi lado… aun que llore cada noche en silencio y le pregunte al cielo el cómo te encuentras y si estarás sonriendo.

Pase lo que pase, quiero que sonrías y trates de ser feliz. Y el único favor que te pediré es, que si algún día llegaras a encontrar una buena chica asegúrate que no sea una presumida como Summer o Ruth… ¡Vamos cabeza de balón, tú te mereces algo más que una tonta chica! ¿No me decepciones, vale?

Solo haz el favor de que esa preocupación desaparezca la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Demuestra a esta chica que te ama y se preocupa día y noche por ti, que serás feliz pase lo que pase… por más doloroso que sea para mí el tener que verte de nuevas cuentas con alguien más que no es yo, Helga G. Pataki.

Espero que ya con esto logres comprender muchas cosas… esas que nos pasaron juntos, y lo que te había dicho en la azotea de industrias futuro cuando estábamos en cuarto grado realmente no fue solo _el calor del momento_.

Todo era cierto y por ello, me voy con el pensar de que hubo un momento en que grite el que te amaba, aun que nunca me hubieras correspondido de la forma en que mas hubiera gustado… de la forma en que mis sueños eran nada, comparada con la verdad que brotaran de tus dulces labios.

Adiós mi amado cabeza de balón, adiós mi amado Arnold. Hasta que el destino de nuevas cuentas decida el reencontrarnos

Atte: Helga G. Pataki.

Terminado de leer el contenido de ese sobre rosa que había llegado a la casa de huéspedes, sin remitente y amarrado con un lazo rosa, Arnolod ya con 16 años, no puede salir de asombro con lo leído en el.

¿Helga diciéndole adiós? ¿Confesando mil sentimientos, escribiendo fluidamente y diciéndole que Cecil y ella eran la misma persona?

Que tonto se sentía en esos momentos porque algo dentro de él, al notar un solo instante (y solo de manera escrita) la verdadera personalidad de Helga, hizo click dentro de él.

-Me duele…- decía mientras se tocaba el pecho- me duele al saber que sufrías tanto…- gruesas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, notándolas solo al saborear el sabor salados de aquellas que se perdían en sus labios- ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Tu amándome y yo haciendo lo mismo que hicieron todos, dejarte en el olvido! ¿Cómo creer que alguien como tu pudiera ser aun mejor que ellas, aun más hermosa que Laila?

Por un momento, se quedo parado en la sala de la casa de huéspedes y así como entró en trace salió corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie. Pensaba que como la carta había llegado a temprana hora en la mañana, el aun podría encontrar en su hogar la dueña de tal corazón destrozado, porque eso era esa carta, el corazón de Helga.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Patakis, notó que dentro de ella había gritos.

-¡Te he dicho que tenias que comprar mis frituras favoritas!

-Lo siento Bob- bostezo de repente- Era Helga la que sabia cuales comías, por eso te traje esas otras que tienes en tus manos…

-Esa Olga, ¿tenía que irse con su hermana? ¿Ahora quien se encargara de comprar mis frituras?

Habiendo escuchado esto último, Arnold perdió toda esperanza de haberse encontrado de nuevas cuentas con Helga y el poder de pedirle una explicación a muchas preguntas que aún le quedaban en su cabeza.

Y aun negando un poco su mala suerte, volteo a ver la ventana de la habitación de la chica, para encontrar todo cerrado.

Su última esperanza, su última oportunidad se disipó al entender que no vería a Helga durante mucho tiempo y es probable que _el nunca _sea una opción. Pero aun asi, el aguardaría la esperanza…

-Yo se que nos volveremos a ver… así que espérame esta vez tu a mí, mi querida Cecil…


End file.
